Nowhere To Run
by KThomasson
Summary: Takes place after the books A New Begining and Nightscape. The gang gets involed with a murder, love happens for two characters. A death to one of the characters?


This story takes place after the two books by Kevin Ryan "A New Beginning , and Nightscape" and some other things might be different or changed  
  
Chapter One  
  
The whole group had not made a stop in over six hours. The six of them in the van getting impatient for being stuck inside the van for so long. Max had insisted to the group that they should keep driving until they was about to run out of gas. Keeping his eyes focus on the road, Max Evans was daydreaming about being back home in Roswell. Living the life like it was suppose to be. Not on the run from the government, the Special Unit, or some other alien species. Living a room that Max knew in his heart that he could never have. A price to pay for a alien living on earth… All six of them were a long way from Roswell. Michael was sitting behind of Max with a pair of headphones on, still upset from a fight with Maria that happen a couple hours earlier. On the other hand he and Maria was always fighting. The only way for their relationship to last. Though no matter how he felt at times Michael Guerin loved Maria DeLuca with all his heart. Maria was sleeping with her head against the vans back window and was beginning to snore, until Michael flipped in her side with his finger.  
  
Like always, Isabel was staring out of the back window watching things pass by. Being cooped in the van she long was beginning to feel like she was going to throw up. With all of the windows open in the van it still felt like over a hundred degrees. Isabel turned her head and looked over at Kyle Valenti. His air was wet from sweating so bad, Isabel reached over with her left hand and wiped the sweat off of Kyle's forehead. Actually looked like he was feeling more sick then Isabel. A sign got Isabel's attention back on the road. It simply read.  
  
GAS STATION/ REST 1 MILE  
  
Before Isabel knew it all four of them in the back told Max "We need to stop!" Only speaking loud enough to get Max's attention but loud enough that they woke up Liz up in the front seat.. Max was relived that they could finally make a stop. The gas needle was pointing to empty. They all needed the break real bad. Every time they got back on the road, the more tired they got. Max pulled the van up to a pump, and the four in the back jumping out before Max could make a complete stop. Standing outside of the van stretching before heading into the gas station, and restroom. Maria had went into the bathroom first, Isabel had her back against the wall watching Kyle walking back and forth. Trying to get out the words that he wanted to speak. Isabel felt she knew what it was.  
  
About that night in the Benton mansion…. When Isabel about get herself and the others killed. All started when Isabel insisted that she sleep alone at least for one night. Kyle had took a pillow and a blanket and slept outside of the bedroom door where Isabel was sleeping. And crept over her head when she thought she was hearing sounds of ghosts in the house. Kyle was the first one to wake up hearing Isabel screaming. In Isabel's heart, she knows that Kyle cares about the others. He would risk more for Isabel then any one else in the group. Didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Kyle was having romantic feelings for Isabel lately.  
  
"Isabel back at the mansion. . . I was terrified when I awoke from hearing your screams like someone was killing you, and knew you were in danger. Felt like it was.." Isabel cut her friend off short and walked up to him.  
  
"Hey do not blame yourself for what happen to me. It was my fault that I insisted to sleep alone that night. There was nothing you could do, you had no idea what would happen."  
  
"Isabel.. I wanted to just open your door and sleep on the floor, but cowered me didn't want you to yell at me for disrespecting your wishes. So I slept on the floor and looked where it got you."  
  
Just the thought of Kyle retelling his ordeal of that night, brought tears in Isabel's eyes. She wanted to just wrapped his arms around him and cry about the pains of that night  
  
"Kyle please don't blame yourself. We should have stayed in pairs like everyone else wanted. I was the one that crept over you like a five year old. All because I though ghosts were calling out to me. Kyle. . . . You protect me more then Max, and Michael. Now I don't object it though. I love the way you look after and protect me. It makes me feel special."  
  
Kyle lifting up Isabel's face, and wiping the tears away from Isabel's beautiful face. The affection for her made more tears come down her face. Not caring about his shyness to being close to Isabel. Kyle pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back to calm her.  
  
"Iz you are special. Especially to me and I do not know what I would do if something happen to you." She looked into Kyle's blue eyes and was going to kiss him for the very first time. When they were interrupted by someone else's sniffing.  
  
"Oh my god that was so romantic. I wish Michael was like that." Maria said, looking like she was watching a emotional chick flick movie.  
  
Making both Isabel, and Kyle blush. Max, Michael, and Liz headed toward the three. Isabel almost bolted into the bathroom before the three could see that she had been crying. There was tension in the air though. Maria struck up a contestation about where they were going to sleep tonight. The five of them heading back to the van, when Isabel came out looking like she applied some makeup on. Kyle held her hand for a second, like he was reassuring her that everything would be okay. Back at the van the others were discussing about whether to keep traveling or check into a motel tonight. Isabel kept quite just looking down at her shoes thinking she needed to buy some new ones soon, and need some sleep but not in the van like they had the past two days.  
  
Kyle walked up beside Isabel, wanting to be close to her. Looked up at her friend that she wasn't very close to until the group left Roswell. Took his hand in hers and gave it a friendly squeeze. All the sudden she got a flash of something, only saw blackness. But was hearing gunfire, screaming, and explosions. It went away as it came when Max called out to his sister's name.  
  
"Isabel didn't you hear me? I asked do you want to stay in town for tonight. Are you okay?" Max gave his sister a concern look.  
  
"I am fine just daydreaming that's all, and yes I would like to sleep in a bed then be cooped up in van with all of you. No offense everyone." The whole group laughing for the first time since leaving the Benton mansion.  
  
Isabel was moving around in her motel room, in the bathroom, pulling out some things from her bag. At least with the group staying at the motel when they would leave, they would have more shampoo and soap. Grabbed her brush out and started brushing her hair looking into the mirror. Unaware that someone else was in the motel room with her. The shadow of the person came closer to the half open bathroom door. Isabel saw a hand touch the side of the door to pull it open. She gasped and her brush fell to the floor. The hand pulled away and the person spoke.  
  
"I am so sorry Isabel. . . I was going to knock and ask if you wanted me to stay with you tonight. If not I will sleep in the van." Kyle said, as Isabel pushed open the door. Glad that it was only Kyle, and not the special unit .  
  
Already knew the answer, but her mind wasn't comprehending the answer yet. Instead, Isabel was debating whether or not it was a good idea for Kyle to stay in the room. Was not like he was going to try something. As far as Kyle and Isabel was when they were at the gas station and about kissed. When Maria interrupted them.. The thought about the last time Isabel wanted to sleep alone. Well she knew good well what happen with that. Even with what happen back at the station, it still felt awkward for the two to share a room. Kyle sleeping on the floor felt the same for some reason. Isabel was fine thought when all six of them slept on the floor together in the small apartment at the garage. Before staying at the mansion. There on the floor Isabel slept beside of Kyle the whole time that they were there.  
  
  
  
He must of felt how Isabel was feeling, because Kyle was getting ready to leave the room. Had looked hurt though and was walking away when Isabel stopped him. Holding his hand again, but this time both of them. Then looked down at the floor for a second  
  
"Please believe me I want you to stay with me. I really do. Just seems awkward for the two us to be alone. Kyle nothing against you, I guess it is because we never slept alone in the same room before. I want you to stay with me though. So you have to since I need my big strong hero to protect me." Isabel making Kyle smile real big and laughed with her a little bit.  
  
Still holding his hands.. No flashes this time, and had already forgot about the flash at the station.  
  
  
  
The young teenager was walking down the sidewalk heading home, coming back from a friends house. About to turn a corner when someone grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her backwards. Emily Duncan almost lost her balance. Turned around and her father slapped her in the face. Stunned for a couple of second and felt the stinging substation from being slapped. Getting ready to fight her father when he grabbed her by the hair again, walking around the corner. Emily tried to stay as close to him as she could to ease some of the pain in her head. Emily's father barely gave her time to open the screen door when he shoved her inside. Her foot caught in the half open screen door, cutting her ankle and making Emily fall hard on the floor, making her nose bleed.  
  
"YOU WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HOME OVER TWO HOURS NOW!" Emily's father screaming at her.  
  
Hearing the commotion, Emily's eighteen year old sister came rushing into the living room. Seeing her little sister on the floor hurting. Raised her hand to strike her father, but he got her hand and smacked her to the floor.  
  
"Stay out of this Heather! Or I will slap you into next week."  
  
Didn't speak back to her father, just help Emily getting up, and helping her to the bathroom. Then the two sisters could hear both of their parents arguing. The sisters was already crying from their father's continue abuse he gave them all the time. Emily had a cold rag on her nose, while her sister was cleaning up her ankle. Both of them were afraid to speak even with the bathroom door closed. They jumped when they heard their mother scream out real loud. A loud shattering noise came then silence filled the apartment. Some thumping noise came from the living room then silence again….  
  
Max, and Liz were in the bed together laughing and kissing each other. Liz had just pulled away from the sound of yelling. Tried to listen more but couldn't hear anything else. Knew Max had heard something to because he followed her to the window in their motel room that was open a little. The night breeze blew on them as they pulled open the window the rest of the way. Only hearing a TV playing from one of the motels room, and some dogs across the street barking. Max had went out of the room and looked down over the railing and across the street. Looking puzzled as he came back into the room.  
  
"Did you hear glass breaking?" Max asked going back to the bed.  
  
Looking at her husband like he was crazy for asking such a stupid question. Of course she had, everyone else in the motel should have. It was loud enough but that was not the only thing that Liz heard. Liz heard some woman screaming before she heard glass shattering.   
  
"Max didn't you hear that lady scream?" Liz asked him, looked puzzled herself.  
  
"Who screamed? I only heard glass breaking."  
  
His wife said nothing but left the room and went next door to Michael and Maria's room, Max picked up the phone and called up to his sister and Kyle's room. At first the phone seemed not to be working getting ready to hang up and try again. The call finally went through after a couple of seconds. Isabel came out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. Kyle got off the bed and going to answer the phone when it started ringing. Going back when Isabel told him "I'll answer it." and Kyle closed the bathroom door behind of him and stepped into the shower. While Kyle was in the shower Isabel took her time to answer the phone, and answered it on the seventh ring. Combing her hair with the phone propped up against her hair.  
  
"About time someone answered the damn phone." Max barked at his sister.  
  
"Excuse me what the hell is wrong with you Max. Don't you talk to me like that. I just got out of the shower."  
  
"Isabel look Liz and me were in the bed when we heard this loud shattering coming from outside."  
  
Before either one of them said anything else they heard a bunch of sirens coming outside at the motel. Isabel dropped the phone and started yelling out Kyle's name. Rushing to the bathroom she pushed open the door yelling out to Kyle. Almost slipping in the shower. Isabel was able to see through the curtain but was desecrated by the police sirens outside of the motel.  
  
"Sirens outside and sounds like a lot too." Told him that, and the story Max told her. Knowing the special unit, and other law enforcements they couldn't take the chance. Threw Kyle a towel and rushed back into the room to get dressed.  
  
Kyle went into the room and saw Isabel's butt and the side of her, as she was getting dressed. The police, and the special unit could be onto them, and I want to look at Isabel's butt. Kyle thinking to himself. Shook his desire to look and started getting dressed as well. Max, Liz, Michael, and Maria practically burst into the room as he finished putting on his shirt. Kyle walked to the window and peered out. Seeing the police car lights flashing everywhere. Noticed something down at the end the street, at a apartment building right next to the motel.  
  
"Uh guys there is a… A dead woman at the end of the street. Looks like a lot of glass around her."  
  
Kyle's friend stood at their friends side, looking down at the scene. Isabel was so scared that she grabbed onto Kyle side, to feel safe. Wrapped his arm around her and told her that everything was going to be okay. A cop looked in their direction, watching the kids starring down at the crime scene. The cop called to his captain and pointed to the kids in the motel room. His captain told the officer something. And the officer walking toward to the groups motel room.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Another cop had looked at the group of six. Spoke to the other cop, and that cop starting walking to the motel with his notepad in his hand. Then tension in the hotel room started rising more. Stunned Kyle pulled away from Isabel and told her and the other girls to get out of sight. Proceeding to tell Max and Michael to follow him outside of the room. The three of them started walking to a set of stairs leading to the parking lot. The cop already up half way when the guys approach the stair case.  
  
"What's going on officer?" Michael asked. Max spoke. "Yeah we heard glass breaking."  
  
"That's what we are trying to find out. This is not the first time we had a disturbance call on the Duncan's. We have a dead body, no one else in the home though. A couple of us going around to ask questions. You fellas don't look your from around here."  
  
A lump rose both in Michael, and Max's throat. They hope the officer had not notice. While the girls were back in Isabel and Kyle's room, trying to hear what was going on. Isabel was actually worrying about something happening to the three of them outside. Maria walked away from the window and started pacing the floor. Liz wondered what was wrong with Isabel, who look like she was straining to hear what was going on. While Liz could hear them plain as day. Max, Michael, and Kyle talked to the officer for about ten minutes or so and headed back to Isabel and Kyle's room. The tension in the room left when Michael shut the door behind him.  
  
"So do the police know who killed Mrs. Duncan?" Liz asked, before any of the guys could say anything.  
  
"Liz how could you hear us? We were to far away from you three to hear anything clearly.  
  
Rest of the group looked at Liz confused. Isabel could sometimes hear one word maybe, even then it was barely heard. Liz had realize that because she saw Isabel trying to hear what was going on at the window. Liz wondered if her powers were getting stronger. They seemed to be lately, including stopping the space ship, and freeing Michael. All at the hands of Nicholas, all of them almost died. Liz somehow felt that her powers were getting stronger by the day it seemed like.  
  
"Liz he is right. I couldn't barely hear two words and you heard them plain as day." Kyle moving toward Isabel and Liz.  
  
"It's your powers isn't it. I know it is because I could hear everything at the crime scene." Turned his attention to Max. "Max mine seems stronger, after all you saved me again back at the space ship."  
  
"Kyle how can this be? We can see farther away then normal but we don't have the ability hear that good." Isabel asked.  
  
He had went over to the bed and sat, seem to act like the leader of the group. Coming up a plan for the six.  
  
"I think we should decide if we should stay here or leave. We shouldn't take a chance for the special unit to find us."  
  
"Mr. Leader it's called domestic violence. How could any one find us we're three states away from the mansion." Michael spoke first, tension rising between him and Michael.  
  
"I am not trying to be the leader I just think we shouldn't take the chance."  
  
"Michael, Kyle knock it off. We will leave first thing in the morning."  
  
Max, Liz, Michael, and Maria had went back to their rooms. Isabel was laying in the bed with Kyle watching TV. The two was watching an episode show of Andy Griffith. Noticed that Kyle was about to fall asleep. Smiled at Kyle, who never really doesn't get much sleep. Isabel thought that he never seemed to since they left Roswell. Thinking he was cute the way he was drifting to sleep. With not that much light filling the room he was falling asleep faster. Watching Kyle though who was unaware of it. Some strange reason Isabel remember the flash she had back to this station. Earlier she could only see blackness. Now was different though. . . .   
  
Kyle was on his back on some mountain road, blood around him, leg broken. Isabel distantly could hear herself screaming as she ran to his side, the sounds of the others could not be make out. Another flash came, a flash before Kyle was all bloody up. The vans breaks were out, hitting the side of a curb on the right side of the van. Glass breaking everyone in the back could hold on. Kyle was already toward the window before it broke. Glass had went into his back cutting him, and falling backwards out of the van. Hit the pavement hard just as the back wheel ran over his leg. Back in the motel room, Isabel frantically shaking her head no, and started screaming. On instinct Kyle put his hand over Isabel's month. Not wanting more cops to come by the motel.  
  
"Isabel what's wrong?" Asking, tears streaming down on Isabel face. Looking like she saw the worst thing that could happen to someone.  
  
"Vision."  
  
Was the only thing that could come out, even then Isabel didn't speak the words clearly. Went into Kyle Valenti's arms, almost knocking the both of them out of the bed. Crying hard, and kept repeating his name. It was that Isabel wanted to speak out what had terrified her, nothing came. Only held tightly to him. Isabel, and Kyle could hear Max, on the other side of the door knocking loud. Proceeded then to use his powers and unlock the motel room door. Stared at his sister surreally, had not seen his sister so upset like this since Alex was killed by Tess. Went to his sister's side and pulled her away from Kyle asking what happen. Michael, Liz, and Maria came in the room too. Shutting the door behind them.  
  
"We were watching TV, and I was drifting to sleep when Isabel screamed. Shaking her head only thing I could get her to say was vision. After that Isabel was saying my name over, and over." Kyle speaking for Isabel.  
  
Isabel would not say nothing to her brother. Went back to Kyle's arms crying still. Seemed like Liz felt that because she has visions so much, that Isabel would open up and talked to her. And she asked what happen. For a long moment no one in the room of six spoke. The only sound in the room was the TV playing a western movie. Isabel's tears stop and began to tell the horrible images she saw in a vision. Including the one back at the gas station. Turned her head to Kyle, to almost see if he was okay. In his eyes Isabel could seen the pain in him watching her be upset like this. Reached for his hand in which he took in his. Pounding on the door made the six of them jumped.  
  
The group was to scared to move for a little bit. Feared that the special unit was on the outside, or the police. Michael walked to the door slowly. And open it just in time when someone rushed half way in the room. Looking around at all of them.  
  
"What in hell is going on? I don't need the police to came back around here scaring my costumers." The owner of the motel asked.  
  
"Sorry sir my girlfriend had a nightmare, and started screaming. Our friends rushed in hearing her scream. Everything is okay sorry for the commotion."  
  
Kyle spoke for the group when the rest looked like they didn't know what to say. Owner looked like he believed Kyle's story and left looking at the six like they were crazy. They signed in relief when the owner left. Isabel still felt shaken up, Max held her in his arms. Debating whether the group should leave now or stay. Not wanting them to look suspicious either by leaving. Liz placed her hand on Max's shoulder reassuring him that his sister was going to be okay.  
  
"Liz are you crazy so far your visions have come true. Almost feels like we'd be safer back in Roswell." Isabel spoke out, still holding Kyle's hand. "I also think that someone else was in the van with us. But the person was on our side."  
  
"I guess we know that it won't be the motel owner now." Maria smacked Michael's arm hard, trying to make a joke at a time like this.  
  
"Everyone cool it!" Max raising his voice a little, only enough for the six to here. "We need to think about this. I do not want something happening like back at the mansion.  
  
It had been a couple of hours since Max, and the rest went back to their rooms. Isabel laying in bed awake having her arm around Kyle. He was making himself stay awake until Isabel fell asleep. None of them spoke. Isabel had just held on him not wanting to let go. There was something though that was bothering him. Of course Liz, and Maria would be freaking if they saw something like Isabel did. Isabel though just seemed to freaked about it. Even with the fours years the group had been together back in Roswell protecting each other, and trying to keep "Three of them being Aliens" a secret. Isabel haven't be close to Kyle like the others.   
  
Things changed though lately. Including Kyle being the first one running to Isabel's aid back at the mansion. Isabel knew that he would risk his life in a heartbeat in a second for Isabel. Was in love with Isabel Evans, though she didn't know how much. Still had not affected their friendship, but still cared about the others besides Isabel. Pulling his thoughts together in the bed. Kyle started rubbing a still upset Isabel's back. Had stop crying a long time ago though.  
  
"Isabel don't get me wrong I know you care about me. . . Wouldn't want to see nothing to happen to me for that matter. You looked you was going freak out when you had that vision. Why was that?" He had asked, looking down at her waiting for a response.   
  
Isabel thought at first that she was thinking he was speaking in her mind. Like she was visualize it.  
  
"Have no idea really only thing to think of is. Not wanting to loose you or anyone else. I am tired of the violence and death. Why can I just have a normal life back in Roswell? Without the government, and everyone else chasing after us."  
  
Leaned her head up and Kyle, then laid it back down resting on his chest. Neither one of them spoke for a couple of minutes. Kyle had knew what he was going to asked. But felt worried to ask it. Really didn't want to upset her more then she already was.  
  
"Jesse, is he included in the normal life?. . The normal life you want back in Roswell. Not want to upset you about it though."  
  
"I. . . I don't know what to think or believe anymore. I am tired of running and fighting." Sniffing a little bit.  
  
Without warning Kyle lifted Isabel's face up, and kissed her softly on the lips. Then waited to see if he was going to get smacked. Isabel did not wait for his next kiss. She began kissing him, more passionately. Like if she didn't get the affection she wanted that she would die. Kyle still kissed her gentle. Wanted to go faster. Also not wanting to hurt Isabel for that matter. Isabel moved on top of him and looked down into his eyes kissing him again. Began to unbutton Kyle's jeans he still had on, then unzipping them. Pulled them off while Kyle went kissing her neck. Isabel moaning softly.  
  
Gently he pushed Isabel back on the bed, pulling her shirt off. Looked at her first like to get permission. Kissing her neck softly again making his way down her chest. Isabel began running her hands up and down his back when Kyle started kissing her nipples softly before sucking them a little. She was getting more turned on by the second. All the sudden he stop and she wanted to smack him.  
  
"Isabel do you really want to do this? You are vulnerable a little this will change everything between this."  
  
It not even took a second she her to nod yes, and bit down on her lip when he kissed Isabel again and going inside of her softly. Raked her nails in his back slowly. It had been almost six months since Isabel slept with someone. Which was Jesse and that seemed years ago. Kyle started going in deeper, Isabel biting her lip more not wanting anyone to hear her moan. He began to go slowly not wanting to harm her but took up his pace. Isabel was breathing harder, making Kyle going faster. Raking her fingernails in his back harder. Their bed began to shake then squeaking some. Isabel began moaning more after Kyle went in as far as he could. Kissed her new lover as he took her faster. Already feeling her orgasms started to come. Stayed quite moaning a little louder. Kyle started thrusting her hard the bed tapping the wall a couple of times, not loud enough to wake Maria and Michael. Blood started coming on Kyle's back, as Isabel raked her nails in his back to keep from screaming. Both of them began to sweat from the heat of their bodies. Isabel started coming and breathing a lot harder. Begging Kyle to take her faster, and harder. Obeying his new lover's wishes. Coming to his climax as well.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Maria, and Michael were packing their things in the motel room. The group was going to leave in a few minutes. After what had happen last night, and Isabel visions. They had to get out as fast as they could. It was almost six in the morning. Max called the others around five thirty, wanting to leave before the sun came up. Michael was throwing stuff in his duffle bag. Maria had no clue was he was upset. Had Max made Michael mad when he called so early. With her on again and off again relationship with Michael, she had no clue. Began to tie his shoes tightly making Maria nervous. As she finished packing her bag, slipping into her own shoes. Usually when Michael was upset like this… You really didn't want to bother him. Nor did Maria wanted it somehow to come out later, with a blow out with him in the van. The group were stressed enough when on the road. Didn't matter if all of them were feeling good. Never knew would the police, or government bad guys was going to be hot on their trail. If they lost one of them, sooner of later more would be coming at them.  
  
But with Michael being angry for some reason, Maria wanted to know now instead of hearing about it in the van with everyone else listening. Maria got so embarrassed when Michael does something like that. Marched to the bed and pushed Michael on the bed wanting to know right here and now what was going with him.  
  
"Alright space boy let's have it. What has you made already this early?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about him this morning." Michael responded, looking over at the bedroom wall. Isabel and Kyle's room was on the other side.  
  
"Michael are you talking about Kyle? He did something to you?"  
  
Had not responded yet. Got up from the bed getting his bag ready to walk outside to the van. Maria started laughing quietly looking over at Michael.  
  
"Must've of heard him and Isabel going at it. You heard them didn't you?" Maria laughing again.  
  
"Shut up I do not want to hear it."  
  
Michael leaving the room not wanting Maria to talk about what he heard last night when he was almost asleep. Wanted to knock Kyle into last week to have sex with Isabel in a state like she was after her vision. A vision looking like he dying, and he just had to have sex with Isabel. Michael open the back of the van just as Max was heading toward the van. Seeing his best friend upset about something. His friend didn't give him a chance to ask either. Michael walking over to the motel's office to pay for his and Maria's room.  
  
Max was shutting the back as Liz, and Maria coming down the steps finally. His sister, and Kyle had not come out though. Max checking his watch. Was going to give them five more minutes. Looking back up his saw his sister coming down behind of Maria. There was something different about his sister somehow. Like she was happy for the first time since the six of them left Roswell. Yet still there was something different about Isabel. Then came down the stairs fast looking the same was Kyle. But walked past Isabel. Max told himself his mind was playing tricks.  
  
"Kyle is Iz still upset about the vision she had of you?" Max asked, knowing the question was a dumb one.  
  
"She seemed to forget about it. . I do not think we have nothing to worry about until she get a stowaway on board."  
  
Both of them were nervous a tad bit but shook it off. Max walked over to the office as Michael was coming out. Kyle was putting the girls bags into the back. Michael had cooled off about Kyle. Isabel after looked very happy and wanted Isabel to be that joyful friend, he always knew and loved.  
  
  
  
Heather Duncan had watched the group heading over to the diner for breakfast. Then climbed into the van before anyone around could see her. Pulled three bags up enough to climbed in the back of the van letting go of the bags, they fell back to their place. The teenager heard footstep coming toward the van. Fearing that she was caught just as she heard ding. Could only hear cars going by across the street. Someone only went into the motel office. Wondered though. . . How long when it take for that group to come back to their van. Heather was hoping she made the right choice to hide in their van. They have to help me. They have to. Heather spoke to herself.  
  
Meanwhile in the diner the group just finished eating their breakfast just as the sun was coming up. Maria, Isabel, and Kyle were at the table alone. Michael, Max, and Liz had went to the restroom before they all left. At the table Maria had notice the closeness between Isabel and Kyle.  
  
"You know you two make a cute couple." Their eyes widen in shock, and said what when Maria told them that.  
  
"Maria what would make you think that?" Kyle asked keeping it cool.  
  
"Come on guys. I know what happen between the both of you last night . I thought Michael was asleep but he heard it too and wasn't thrilled this morning at you Kyle."  
  
That was a bad thing Isabel thought as she had her head down. Knew very well how Michael could get. He treated and protected Isabel like a sister. This must of be why when Michael looked mad at Kyle when they had come into the diner.  
  
"Maria I know they are not the best of friend, but why would Michael be so mad?"  
  
"This morning he told me that Kyle probably did it because you were vulnerable after you had that vision last night." Maria tell, as Isabel looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"What? Kyle loves me and wouldn't do anything like that. Before we did it he asked me if I really wanted this."  
  
She was cut off short by Kyle telling her to hush.  
  
"Don't give her all the details, besides they are coming back to the table."  
  
"Let's get going." Max said moving away from the table. The rest of them following him  
  
Weather was cooler for the group in the van. Nowhere as hot it was the day before. Max was driving like always. Except when Max, and Liz got married shortly after they left Roswell. Michael had took over then with Maria sitting in the passenger side. M and M had another fighting duo like always. Actually seemed it kept the on again, and off again relationship to work. At times it was like they had never to do but except argue, driving the rest of the group crazy. While Max was driving he had to keep his eyes focus on the road ahead of them, and not turning around preaching like a parent to the two. Max had actually thought it was funny how they fought. It really showed how their crazy relation ship work for Michael and Maria. Despite how they were, they really loved each other.  
  
Glancing back at the end of the bus, Isabel looked asleep having her arms around Kyle. Resting her head on his shoulder. Paid no attention to it really. The two weren't dating anyway. Max thought that he really didn't want to get in the way with her happiness if she were. Isabel's life had not been easy just like Max's had. He would want her to be happy. Max and Kyle had their differences the past few years, but he trusted them. Sometimes being a guardian angel like his father, the ex- Sheriff Jim Valenti. Who if it hadn't been his father who knew where they be right now. Valenti had risk his career, and his life more then one time after he was on their side. Valenti's protection of the group has cost him being Sheriff of Roswell. Was glancing back to the road when Isabel jumped up. Looking at the seat like something poke or nudge her.  
  
"Max stop the van. Stop the damn van!" Isabel looking like she saw a ghost.  
  
Checked the road as he pulled over the side of the road. Isabel jumping out of the van when it stop. Kyle and Michael followed her out asking her what was going on. She didn't answer them as she head to the back of the van, the rest hopping out. Opening the back of the vans doors hard. Pointing to a body under their bags.  
  
"Max this is the stowaway. Probably the person I vision about." His sister pointing to the female body. Who awoke sliding out of the van. The bags falling out behind of her.  
  
The six of them all felt shaky about their stowaway. Fearing is Isabel vision really going to come true. Max knew the breaks were fine, he checked them before they left the motel, and again when they made a rest stop. Michael seemed to know what Max was thinking because he went to the ground, checking the breaks.  
  
"Hey who the hell are you? We don't pick up hitchhikers." Michael got up from the ground, taking charge of the group.  
  
"Hey I am on the run just like the rest of you. My father got into a big fight with my mother last night and killed her. He tried to split away with me and my little sister. I attacked him but I got knock to the floor and passed out. By the time the cops pulled up, I went out of the bathroom window. But I saw how frighten all of you were seeing the cops. So put two and two together."  
  
Michael made Maria checked to see if she was wearing a bug, or some transmitter device.  
  
"Look I figured you guys was heading out of state. So I wanted to tag along far enough until I got out and hitch a ride to South Dakota."  
  
"Max she has to be one of them. Don't you think it is strange that she is heading in the same direction like us."  
  
Michael spoke up again as Isabel started crying saying her vision was going to come true. Kyle tried to hush her taking Isabel into his arms. Liz going by to the both of them trying to get her to stop crying. Distantly Isabel could Michael and Max talking to their stowaway. Without warning Heather Duncan ran to Isabel. Who Isabel could see out the corner of her eye. Afraid to look at the stowaway in the eyes, fearing another vision would come.  
  
"I don't know what you saw or whatever. My father is abusive and he has my fifth teen year old sister with him. Please I am not here to hurt or harm anyone. I just want my baby sister back."  
  
"Iz it is straight roads from here. Because of the circumstances we can't leave this girl in the middle of nowhere. And there is nothing wrong with the breaks Michael checked and they are new any. Nothing can happen." Max gentle words calming down his sister.  
  
Three of them were aliens after all. Max, Isabel, and Michael. Kyle and Liz has half alien DNA in them, Kyle almost more alien after being healed twice by Max. It was not safe to take this stowaway girl with them, but it was not safe leaving her on the road. A small Flea Market was across the street, which some people was looking over at the group.  
  
"Look we have no time to argue folks we need to go, we are drawing attention to us." Michael pointing over to the small flea market without drawing attention more.  
  
No having no other choice, the group started getting in the van. Max and Liz tossing the bags back into the van. Max started driving back on the highway. Now of seven of people of the group were all silent. Isabel was holding onto Kyle like he was going to disappear. Tension rising high in the group all of them feeling over stressed. The new girl was to scared to move or speak.  
  
"Hey shades dude?" Heather calling out to Max who had his sun glasses on. "Where did you learn to that motel room door like you did last night."   
  
A lump rose in Max's throat and wanted to pull over again but Michael told Max to keep driving.  
  
"Just what are you talking about." Michael asking the stowaway.  
  
"I had broke into one of the motel rooms and was watching out, just incase my sister came back looking for me. Then I heard screamer back there, and before I knew Joe Cool up there ran to her room. Putting his hand to the door and it suddenly open like less of a second." Heather coming up with names for Max and Isabel.  
  
"Max I think she knows to much. I think we should kill her." Michael saying trying to scare Heather.  
  
"Ha ha I am sooo scared."  
  
"Both of you shut up back there." Max saying hateful, hands shaking a little on the steering wheel.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
All of them were silent in the van for a very long time. Almost over a hour. The arguing between all seven made them more stressed and upset. So without anyone saying anything none of them spoke. Just seemed it was better that way. Isabel still had her grasp on Kyle, but was fine. Just wanted to be closer to him. Max almost said yippee after seeing a rest stop sign, near the South Dakota state line. The stop was a couple more miles. Liz took the last sip of her Diet Cole looking like she hadn't sleep in a week. Wanting to wake up more she grabbed a piece of gum from her purse. Behind Liz, and Max. Michael looked aggravated at Maria. Kept pushing her head off his shoulder after it would get sore. She just seem to keep coming back to his shoulder. As Max was pulling up to the exit for the stop, Liz laughed silently at Michael who pushed Maria for a fourth time also waking her up.  
  
The first four got off of the van. . . Heather was still asleep sitting in front of Isabel and Kyle. Slowly Isabel began to get out of the van. Kyle hopped down behind of Kyle. Wrapping her arms around his neck, taking in the aroma of his aftershave. Then looked up at her new boyfriend with a sad face on her. Kyle already knowing what it was for.  
  
"Kyle, I am still scared about…" Isabel getting out her words like she could barely speak.  
  
"Stop talking that way! I won't promise you but I swear nothing is going to happen to me." Cupping her face in his hands.  
  
"Max what should we do about stowy there." Michael nodding over to Heather direction, still asleep in the van.  
  
"I thinks she knows to much, and might use that to make us help her find her sister. I do believe though she is telling the truth about her father. I mean you know how it is Michael to have a abusive…." Was the only thing Max could say.  
  
Stirring old memories of Michael's abusive stepfather Hank ways, until Michael moved out and got his own apartment. That was probably the most roughest part in Michael's life. He felt angry when Hank came to his mind. Max knew that but said what he said for a reason. After hearing stories from Heather, god knows what her father was doing to her little sister.  
  
"I say we go to the town she said her father would be at. Get her sister and beat the crap out of their father."  
  
Michael just walked off to the bathroom without saying anything, or waiting for anyone to respond. Max eyes widen in shock when Kyle kissed Isabel on the lips in front of Max, Liz, and Maria. On instinct he was heading toward him and was going to slam him against the van. Liz pulled Max toward the inside to get the maps with Maria at her side saying "I will explain." When they were gone Kyle told Isabel that he loves her. Smiled in excitement at her new boyfriend.  
  
"You love me, you really love me?" She asked, teasing with a kiss on the lips. "Kidding and I love you too. I can not believe this is happening. Max is having a fit I bet."  
  
The two woke up Heather and the other three headed inside. Kyle kissed Isabel before going into the men's room. Saw Michael and Max talking between the bathroom stalls. Walked over to one on the wall. One of the guys pulled one of the doors open. Kyle hearing footsteps coming up from behind him. Turned to see Max. Michael came out and walked over.  
  
"Kyle what the hell are you doing with my sister!" Max raising his voice. "She barely getting over Jesse and look what you are doing to her. Putting the moves all over her."  
  
"I understand that Max! Isabel knew that and I told her what would happen if we proceeded. I want to stop to make sure.." Kyle stop speaking, when Max looked mad and turned his attention to Michael.  
  
"Michael you didn't tell me.."   
  
Then Max turned back around with hurt in eyes and threw a punch to Kyle. Before any of the three knew it Kyle grabbed Max slamming him against the wall. A few inches up in the air as Kyle held him there. Max came down slowly. And Max could tell that Kyle had no idea what he did until he did it. The three friends stood in shock. Tiles pieces falling off the wall. Glowing energy were on Kyle's hands. He looked like he was going to breakdown.  
  
"Someone please tell me how I did that. I think I scared the crap out of me." Kyle asked Max, who was alright.   
  
"I haven't seen anything like that since I was in California." Max said.  
  
The three took off running out the back way of the bathroom. Seeing the girls at the vending machines they ran over there and out of sight. Didn't know who was running to the men's room, didn't stay long enough to see. The girls were scared when the ran up and almost knocking them over.  
  
"Kyle how in the h did you do that?" Michael asking out of breath. "Even I couldn't do something like that."  
  
"What happen with you three?" Liz asked.  
  
"Michael told me. . . Well the half you and Maria left out. . . I was getting mad at Kyle and threw a punch at him and before the both of us knew it. . . Kyle had pick me up and slammed me against the wall. He held me there a second. I was a few inches up in the air."  
  
"Yeah you should see the wall where Max was slammed." Michael laughing, receiving a slap in the arm by Maria, and this time Isabel.  
  
Max was still catching his breath, looked around the group. Then looked over at Michael. Max was wondering he was right about something he was thinking about. After explaining the fight. Glanced over to Kyle after he finished his though.  
  
"Michael punch Kyle like I tried to do." Max not taking his eyes off yes. Michael and Kyle responded saying what. "Trust both of you. Michael do it now."  
  
Isabel told Michael to stop as he threw his punch it was to late. Kyle got hit in the jaw and nothing happen to Michael. The girls including Heather looked at Max. Max paid no attention that Heather could be learning their secret more.  
  
"Michael do it again but say something threatening about Isabel."  
  
"Max damn it stop it!" Isabel pushing her brother. Michael was a fast thinker and knew where his best friend was going with this.  
  
"I am going to hurt Isabel after this." Sounding like he was telling the truth. Started to throw his punch.  
  
Kyle's hand thrust out and slammed it into Michael chest. Michael went flying ten feet back, falling on his back hard. Maria ran over to Michael when she thought he was passed out. The rest of Ros gang stood in shock but still furious.  
  
"What are you trying to do Max?" Isabel slapping her brother. Maria was walking back to the group with a somewhat dazed Michael.  
  
"Isabel don't you see. Nothing happens to anyone unless it has something to do with you. Like what happen in the bathroom, and like what Michael said about you. Michael are you okay?"  
  
"No thanks to you Maxwell. Now Heather defiantly knows to much"  
  
The group slowly walking over to the van, when someone was going to walk over to see what was going. Isabel held onto Kyle and kept asking Kyle and Michael if they were okay. Rest of the Ros duo knew what he meant about Kyle. He was developing some strong powers, even stronger seem like when it dealt with Isabel. Duo of seven pilled into the van and left before they caused anymore attention to themselves.  
  
Loved Michael like a brother, Isabel kept checking on Kyle to make sure he was okay. Isabel didn't know she could make it with loosing someone else she loves. Been five months since she and Jesse broke up and now she was feeling like she was mad over heels in love with Kyle. Their night of passion had not cause it. Isabel was having this strong connection with Kyle the past few days. Felt it growing stronger by the day. Back on the road they entered the South Dakota state line. Further they drove the road seemed get smaller. Then it was only one road. Only road leading into town.  
  
Agent Donald Morrison had his map on one the police cars that were blocking the only way in town. He drew a long line down the map a little all the way to the very spot where he was at. A evil grin stretching on the Agent's face. Taking his trap he set up in pride. This moment was finally going to happen. All six of them was going to land into his greedy hands. Another Special Unit Agent was beside of him finishing talking to one of the local police officer. The two of them finishing the trap for the back door. Agent Neely Eastridge. Placed her hand on her partners shoulder. It was a proud moment for the both of them. It was finally going to happen. After waiting for so long, it was going to go down any time.  
  
"This is it partner. There should be here anytime." Agent Neely said with great pride, her partner turning around loading his clip into his gun.  
  
Even with way up the road they could hear the roar of cars speeding into their direction. All of the officers and agents drawing their guns. Pointing in the direction where the van would be trap in. There was no way the could escape now. Only way was to die and Agent Morrison made seeing a couple of them be gone with….  
  
  
  
In the back of the van everyone was shouting to Max to speed as fast as he could. They had the Special Unit on their tail. Isabel holding onto Kyle screaming that he was going to die. The van began to fly down a air, two shots were fired at the van tires. A tire in the back and the front, gave out a loud pop. It had sent the van sliding all over the road. Max barely able to pull out of it. The girls yelled at Max who looked in the back to check on the rest of them. Turned a around to see a trap at bottom of the hill only a few yards away. If he didn't stop they probably would be fired at and slam into the police cars. His only choice was to slam on the breaks. Soon as he did it it caused the van to slide all over the road, not able to control it. The van was turning to the left fast. Even with her hold on him Kyle went crashing through the window on the left side. Isabel screaming heading in the same direction, Michael dove to the back pulling her down. Sending Isabel's body crashing down on Michael. Back tire that was left ran over something. And the van slammed into the police cars at the bottom.  
  
Special Unit agents that were chasing the van behind and to slam on the breaks as well to not running over the body of one of the group. Even with stopping it looked like one of the male boys were dead. The agents started running down the hill the rest of the way running with their guns drawn.  
  
"Kyle!! ALL MY. . . . NO!!" Isabel screaming running to her boyfriends side. The others gathering around in a circle.  
  
Michael and Max had their hands thrust open in the direction of the two agents, and police officers in front of them. Isabel cried even harder when Kyle open his eyes and looked up at Isabel. The van only ran over his left leg and it was broken bad. Maria and Liz was crying also. Heather had never made it out of the van, which began to catch on fire.  
  
"Baby you lied to me! You swore nothing would happen to you. I am so disappointed in you." Isabel was trying to calm him down. He was screaming in agony.  
  
"Isabel do it! You have to heal me they are coming!" Isabel turning the head seeing the other agents coming toward had stop running, their guns drawn on the girls.  
  
"No no. I don't think I can."  
  
Isabel believing that she could not heal anyone this bad in shape. Placed her hand on his leg anyway and trying to heal him. Images burst through her mind more energy was coming from her hand then ever. Felt like she had way more powers inside of her, feeling stronger even with healing Kyle with so much energy. Didn't think she even finished when Kyle jumped. Screamed even at her own boyfriend, seeing the most hatred look that could be on anyone's face. He screamed like a warrior. Michael, Max, and the guys in the front focused their attention on Kyle. Just as he sent a wave of energy from both of his hands. Sending three Special Unit agents, and four police officers flying a hundred feet backwards in the air. Two agents bodies slammed into the windshield of a police cruiser. The others falling down on the road hard breaking their backs.  
  
The Ros group was actually afraid of one of their own, witnessing what Kyle's new powers had done. Agent Morrison started firing off his gun, the rest following the gunfire. Three bullets hit Kyle in the back. Took Isabel down covering his body like a human shield, everything went black for him then. Maria was shot in the shoulder. Liz barely made it down to the pavement when the gunfire started. Max and Michael used their powers to send the agents and the police officers to send them hitting a police car. All of them fell to the pavement after on impact.  
  
"Liz, Isabel." Max rushing to his sister and girl friend while Michael yelled out to Maria.  
  
Isabel pushed Kyle body off of her, and looked over at him. This time he looked like he was dead. Crying out to her brother Max to help him. Liz checked his pulse, it was getting weaker by the second. Isabel made Michael help Max, while she tended to Maria shoulder healing it in no time. Not realizing that she didn't even focus on Maria wound. She placed her hand healing Maria, then went over to Agent Neely who was the only one at the car moving.  
  
"Looked at what you have caused? All because three of us are aliens. We never had hurt anyone until now. Why couldn't you leave us alone." Isabel looking at how bad her broken arm, and leg was. "Max! Michael! How bad is he."  
  
"His pulse is still weak but he is healed." Max shouted to Isabel, still having tears come down her face.  
  
"Alright had did you finds us? You almost killed us all."  
  
"We had a tail on you from the last stop you made before you checked into the hotel. . . A agent that worked for a for the unit along time lives near the hotel. So Agent Morrison had Robert Duncan kill his fight. He was suppose to be here in South Dakota with both of his daughters to his brothers lake house. We also knew Heather hid in the van before you left the diner. Morrison wanted to kill all three of the Duncan's after he made it here. Of course he came with one. He was killed and the girl was to be keep to do test on. After we had the six of you captured."  
  
  
  
The others had heard the agent spill the beans. Michael, and Max, helping Kyle walked over to one of the Special Unit's black SUV. Kyle felt like he was drain of his new found powers. Like the others felt when they sent out their powers to something, usually during a long period. Kyle's powers that sent the agents, and the police officers had only last a second. Isabel ran over to the SUV to be at her boyfriend's side. Going to be better soon she knew. Kyle was just weak after getting healed, and then used the most power power that he sent out. Neither Max, Isabel, nor Michael had never done anything like that before. Gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips, reassuring him everything was going to be alright by the look in her eyes. Yet strangest thing was she had no idea why Kyle's powers, only work when Isabel was in danger. Nothing had never happen when the gang were in Stonewall, and at the Benton mansion.  
  
Called out to her brother, and the rest to hurry up before more trouble showed up. Driving like always, Max jumped into the drivers seat. Taking a glance in the rear view mirror as they were heading into town, Max saw that Kyle started looking better. And was amazed as the rest about his newfound powers. Had no control of them either.  
  
"I can not believe I killed seven people…. I had no control of what happen." Kyle seeing the death he had caused, with no control of what happened.  
  
"Kyle you can not blame yourself, you had no control over your body. And you don't know how you are getting these powers." Liz turning around in her seat, talking to him in the back.  
  
"The key to it is Isabel. Nothing strange has happen between the two until we made that stop at the gas station. Where Isabel got her first vision, before it came clear." Michael spoke up.  
  
Entering White Lake, South Dakota, Max told the others they have just entered into the new city limit. After the duo seemed to think about what the key that dealt with Isabel. Camp ground signs up ahead Max wanted to get them out of site, incase other Special Units saw them driving around in the SUV. Drove the SUV down the long campground road that was leading to a lake. Pulled into a parking lot of a Nature Center Building. Max turned around to the back as Liz did.  
  
"Iz you have to help us here. What all has happen since from the beginning at the gas station?"  
  
"Max you know everything already….. I mean at the gas station me and Kyle were outside waiting for Maria to come out of the restroom. He told me he was scared when he awoke from my screams back at the mansion, and that he felt responsible for it because…. Cause went to come in the room and sleep on the floor but didn't want me to yell or get mad for disrespecting my wishes to sleep alone. That's why he slept out in front of my door…. Just had a moment there when Maria came out, then we were back at the van and I gave Kyle's hand a gentle squeeze. Bam there the vision happen which I only saw blackness for a second and it was gone. And you all know what happen at the motel,"  
  
"Isabel come on! There is something major happening to you new boyfriend." Max pressuring his sister.  
  
After catching her breath with the others when a van past them. It was just a father and son going fishing. Isabel began again about watching TV, about her other vision that was more detailed all the to her and Kyle making love. They had all knew already, but saying out loud in front of everyone really has embarrassed Isabel. Finishing they still didn't figure out the key to Kyle's powers only working around Isabel in danger. Liz looked confused, trying to figure everything out.  
  
"Oh my god." Liz putting her hands up to her mouth.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Max, and the rest of the Ros duo had looked around in the SUV. Thinking that a Special Unit Agent, or a police officer was heading toward them. Liz's hands still up at her face, now staring at Isabel. Felt nervous with Liz staring at her like she was. Max asked his wife what was wrong. Then turned his attention to his sister. Didn't want to speak what she was thinking. But it was the only logical reason for Kyle's power. Well Liz thinking it had to be the reason. Told Isabel and the rest it was nothing, knowing that her friends, and her husband didn't believe her.  
  
If Liz did tell her idea for Kyle's powers, and if it was true it would effect the group big time. Could even get the group caught by the Special Unit. After all… Max slept with Tess she ended up pregnant and like no time she was going to give birth to Max's son. Things really seemed worse for the group, after Tess got pregnant. Ending up in the killing of one of their own. Isabel had lost Alex, and was about to date him with Tess killed Alex. Now Liz knew the key, it really wasn't a idea of hers. Isabel will give birth to her and Kyle's child. Would the group survive this.  
  
"Liz what is it? I know you know the answer." Isabel hands began to shake. Liz didn't say nothing just looked at Max. Told Max she couldn't do it. Isabel demanded for Liz to let out what she knew.  
  
"You and Kyle shouldn't have slept together. Max you know how that is." Liz not looking away from Max.  
  
"Liz you are crazy. Are you saying I am pregnant? Come on I mean if I was I think I would know it."  
  
Isabel making her way over Michael, and Maria's feet getting out of the van. Liz jumped out of the passenger side.  
  
"I know this is crazy, and this is something that none of us can't deal right now. But face it Kyle didn't have any powers until well you know."  
  
Liz wrapped her arms around Isabel, who began crying. She didn't know if she was ready to be a mother, and didn't want to loose her child. Max had secretly gave up his for adoption to protect his son from the government before they group left Roswell. If she was really pregnant Isabel didn't want to give up her child. Max went to his sister's side. Kyle was still trying to take all of it in. Upset not crying though, thinking the same thought like Isabel. Crying, Isabel looked over to Kyle. Had forgotten about him. She wasn't the only one upset about her being pregnant.  
  
"Kyle what are we going to do?" Isabel going to her boyfriend, crying in his arms. "If I am really pregnant I don't want to loose my baby. Our baby."  
  
Leaving the SUV at the campground the group went to check into a motel. They only had money, and the clothes on their backs. Their bags had burned in the fire in the van. Michael and Max had put it before the van exploded. All of them going to need more money soon, plus more clothes that they needed. Needed to stay in town for a week or two, get some jobs, or Max needed to make some more diamonds to pawn off. Plus they were going to need a new vehicle soon.  
  
In the only room they checked out, that had two beds. Kyle was watching the girls, while Max, and Michael were risking getting capturing by trying to find Emily Duncan. Who they all had completely forgot about after finding out that Isabel was pregnant. The four getting worried back at the motel. Max, and Michael being gone almost over two hours now. Pacing the floor, Kyle wanted to leave and look after the guys. Had to stay and protect his now pregnant girlfriend, as well stay with Maria, and Liz. All three of the girls had jumped when Kyle spun facing toward the door, his hand out facing the door glowing. Just as the door flew open, hitting the wall. Max came in rushing Emily Duncan in the room. Michael behind looking like he was shot in the shoulder, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
"We need to think up a plan fast. We got trouble coming, big trouble." Max said with fear in his eyes.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
